


The Cave

by SamTheGreatandPowerful



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Gen, I just cant find a way for him to be with Tory in this story, If I can work them in, They get trapped in a cave, sorry - Freeform, there will be other characters, yes its ash/artemis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheGreatandPowerful/pseuds/SamTheGreatandPowerful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyrian, Zarek, and Valerius get trapped in a cave what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyrian sat up, head spinning. The . . . Cave? Was lit by torches lining the walls. What was he doing here? He stood up, very happy that he did not puke. He sighed, figuring the only way out was to start walking. He headed towards the only exit the room had. Outside he saw Zarek, looking around, obviously in the same predicament. “Hey, Zarek!”

“Kyrian?” Zarek jogged over to him. “What is going on here?”

“I don't know.”

“What ever stuck us here had to be pretty powerful, I was on Mount Olympus last night, then -”

“You woke up here?” Zarek nodded at Kyrian's question. “Let's keep going.” 

Zarek gestured over his shoulder with his thumb, “I've already been down that way, I didn't see anything.” Kyrian nodded, grabbing a torch, starting to head the opposite direction.

After a few minutes of walking Zarek asked, “who else do you think is here?”

“I don't know, let's keep an eye out for them anyway. Besides, weren't we supposed to be done with this crap?”

“I don't know about you, but I did marry a nymph, so my life is still full of paranormal crap.”

“So glad Amanda's an accountant.”

“And a sorceress,” a regal voice came from behind them. Valerius had come out of one of the tunnels they had passed while talking. 

“So's Tabitha.”

“Yes.” Valerius could not get any more condescending if he tried. 

“Whatever. “ Zarek started back down the tunnel. Valerius following him.

Kyrian trailing behind them after a quick “why me?”

“Do either of you know what is going on?” They had had a total of five minutes silence.

“No,” Zarek said (read: snapped).

“Can the two of you at least be civil to one another just until we get out of here?” A small, knee high figure dashed by them. “What was that?” A second, taller figure ran past, chasing the smaller one.

“Apostolos!” The second figure called out. His voice echoed around the tunnel, ghostlike. “Get back here!”

A childs voice rang out “no!” causing an exasperated look to come over the second figures face. 

“Dear, sweet Apollymi, give me strength.” 

The child reappeared in the tunnel. “Mama?”

“No, bug, she's still at the feast.”

“Want Mama.” The little boy crossed his arms with a petulant look on his face.

“Well, lets go take a nap and then when we wake up, she'll be here,” the second figure, who was clearly the boy's father, tried to negotiate. 

“No! Don't wanna.”

“Apostolos!” a woman's disembodied voice called out.

The little blond boy took off again. “Mama!” The father chuckled and his ghostly figure vanished.

“What was that?” Kyrian asked, astonished.

“I don't know. Maybe that's why we are here?” Valerius suggested.

“What if one of them is a Dark-Hunter?” Zarek was definitely in a foul mood.

“Maybe, Zarek. Let's keep moving, maybe we'll see them again or we'll get out of here.” Kyrian reasoned.

After a few minutes Kyrian noticed that Zarek was staring off into space. “What, Z?”

“Hmm? Oh, just thinking. Don't get that look Val,” Valerius snorted. “The name Apollymi, it sounds familiar, but where have I heard it.” 

“Is she a Dark-Hunter?”

“No, I don't think so.”

“A goddess?” 

“Hasn't Ash mentioned a goddess named Apollymi once or twice?”

“Apollymi was the patroness of Atlantis,” a woman stated from behind them. They turned around. “Acheron probably has talked about her once or twice.”

“And you are?” Kyrian wished Zarek wouldn't antagonize whatever this woman was.

“Who I am is of no importance.”

“I beg to differ.” Valerius stepped up. Oh gods it runs in the family, Kyrian would never admit he whined.

“What is important,” the woman continued without taking care to notice the interruption. “Is that you understand.”

“Understand what?” 

“You'll see later.” Her figure faded.

“What do we do now?” Kyrian asked.

“Keep walking I guess,” Valerius shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cute scene! Sorry, I'm addicted.

The torch went out suddenly. “Brilliant!” Kyrian snapped, well, at least Zarek and Valerius couldn't see each other.

“What now?”Valerius asked, more tense than Kyrian had ever seen, well, heard him.

“How about try to find another torch?” Zarek suggested.

“Brilliant Zarek, how are we going to light it?” Never mind, they did not need to see each other to argue, just fight. 

“Valerius?” Talon's subtle Celtic accent came from some where close. Turning they all saw a faint glow coming from a passageway on the left a little way behind them.

“Talon!” Kyrian called out. “It's me, Valerius, and Zarek.” The light got a bit brighter before illuminating the tunnel to the torches fullest extent. 

“Kyrian.” Talon jogged over to them. Looking at their unlit torch he asked, “want me to light that?”

“If it will light, but do we need it?”

“Probably, I get the feeling we should expect one or two more.”

“At least.” Kyrian had taken the torch from Talon and managed to relight his after a few tries. “Have you got a lighter or something?”

“No, not on me.”

Kyrian ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, at least we have two lit torches.”

“Did you see anyway out down that way?”

“Yeah, but we just love wandering caves so much that we decided to stay for a while longer.” One thing they could always count on, Zarek's sarcasm.

“Okay, ask a stupid question,” Talon conceded.

“Have you seen anything strange?” Kyrian redirected the conversation.

“Strange how?”

“Apparitions type strange.” Valerius cut in.

“Yeah, but I see ghosts all the time.”

“What was it of?” Kyrian asked, somehow these apparitions where the key to getting out of here if the female being, Kyrian was not really sure about what to call her, was to go by.

“A little boy, his father, nothing spectacular about it.”

“Apostolos?” Kyrian asked.

“Yeah, let me guess you saw them as well?”

“Was the father trying to get Apostolos to calm down and take a nap?”

“Yep.”

“Then yeah, we did.”

They started walking down the passageway again, Kyrian passing his torch to Valerius, trusting the Roman to not try to hurt Zarek with it. After a few minutes, another apparition appeared. A woman this time.

“Apostolos!” Her voice echoed around the small chamber they were in.

“Mama!” The same little boy appeared in front of them, this time in a . . . plastic ball? 

“What are you doing?”

“Playin'!”

“Yes, but why are you inside your ball?”

“Fun!” Apostolos jumped a bit, causing the ball to rock a bit.

“How is being inside a ball fun, Apostolos?” 

Apostolos giggled and rolled the ball around in a circle, like a hamster in a hamster ball.“Fun!”

“I told you Polly, he thinks it's fun.” The boy's father said, appearing, like before, out of thin air. “Look it isn't hurting him any, let him have his fun, on top of that we don't need to worry about him whacking his head.” The man thought for a second before adding “again.”

“Archon.” She was clearly frustrated with the both of them. “Don't you think it a bit irresponsible to let him roll around in a ball for amusement?”

“No, he's a god, Polly, he can't die from lack of air.”

“I suppose.” She was reluctant to agree with Archon. They both looked down, Apostolos was ramming their legs with the ball he was still inside. 

“Come on, bug, let's come out now,” Archon tried. It did not work.

“No wanna.” Apostolos shook his head.

“Please sweetling, Mama wants to give you a hug." Apostolos deliberated this for a moment before the ball vanished, only to reappear a few feet away, leaving Apostolos holding his arms up. 

“Mama, up!” Polly bent over and picked him up, Apostolos giggling. Archon shook his head.

“He has always preferred you, Polly.”

“He's his mama's little baby boy, aren't you Apostolos?”

“Mama,” he snuggled into her embrace, starting to fall asleep. Archon lips curled into a fond smile as he reached over and placed a hand on Apostolos's head.

“Time for bed, I think,” he whispered. Polly nodded, also smiling. It was clear that Apostolos was the center on both of their worlds, along with each other. None of them knew what to say as the small family faded out.

Talon cleared his throat, catching Kyrian's attention. “Let's keep going, we need to get out of here.”

“Yeah.” Zarek's voice was quiet and a little choked.

“You ok, Z?” Talon asked. 

“Let's just get out of here.” Zarek turned away from them and started down the hallway on the opposite side of the chamber. Valerius followed, face stoic. Talon and Kyrian shared a look before turning and catching up to them.

“You know we're here for you Z, right?” Talon said after a few minutes. Zarek gave him an odd look. “Once a Dark-Hunter, always a Dark-Hunter.” The corner of Zarek's mouth curled into the closest thing to a smile any of them had ever seen him wear. “I'd say 'you, too, Val,' but I doubt he would appreciate the gesture.” Talon smiled at Valerius's muttered comments about “sentimental barbarians”.

“Hey! Us barbarians have emotions, too.” He bumped Valerius's shoulder with his own, before speeding up just enough for the small smile Valerius gave to be unseen by him.


End file.
